


communications

by scharhrot



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: group chat fic there are no laws, it's not even good but im so endeared by groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scharhrot/pseuds/scharhrot
Summary: [10:40:37] chronojetaddedShion Kibaandtokoha❀toUNDER20 CRU.





	1. beginnings (ぐるぐるあたま)

> **_[10:40:37] chronojet_ ** _ added  _ **_Shion Kiba_ ** _ and  _ **_tokoha_ ** **_❀_ ** _ to  _ **_UNDER20 CRU_ ** _. _

**chronojet:** yo

**chronojet:** im gonna add kazuma and taiyou, but u guys are mods too so add ur teams

**Shion Kiba:** Mods?

**chronojet:** like u have admin privilege

**Shion Kiba:** interesting.

**tokoha❀:** rummylabi+saya too, right?

**chronojet:** ya if u can thx

> **_[10:41:52] Shion Kiba_ ** _ changed  _ **_chronojet_ ** _ 's display name to  _ **_guruguru atama_ ** _. _
> 
> **_[10:41:53] tokoha❀_ ** _ changed  _ **_guruguru atama_ ** _ 's display name to  _ **_guruguru atama_ ** _. _

**tokoha❀:** stole my thunder

**Shion Kiba:** it sells you out?

> **_[10:42:10] guruguru atama_ ** _ added  _ **_Taiyou_ ** _ and  _ **_kazuma_ ** _ to  _ **_UNDER20 CRU_ ** _. _

**guruguru atama:** nice teamwork, assholes

> **_[10:42:18] Shion Kiba_ ** _ added  _ **_queen rin_ ** _ and _ **_ox0XHenri98X0xo_ ** _ to  _ **_UNDER20 CRU_ ** _. _
> 
> **_[10:42:22] tokoha❀_ ** _ added  _ **_kumidazoi, Satoru✞Enishi, rummy-am, Rummy-Luna,_ ** _ and  _ **_SAYA_ ** _ to  _ **_UNDER20 CRU._ **

**Shion Kiba:** with all due respect hayao-senpai  I have questions

**Taiyou:** Hello everyone!

**ox0XHenri98X0xo:** hello everyone!

**kumidazoi:** hi hi

**tokoha❀:** yo  **_@kumidazoi @Satoru✞Enishi @rummy-am @Rummy-Luna @SAYA_ ** !!!

**kazuma** : nice DN  **_@ox0XHenri98X0xo_ ** i think it could use more Xs and 0s tho

**queen rin:** **_@ox0XHenri98X0xo_** that display name is an assault to the senses wtf

**guruguru atama:** in this chat we respect each others choices

**kazuma:** GURUGURU ATAMA

> **_[10:43:15] ox0XHenri98X0xo_ ** _ changed their display name to _ **_Henri Hayao._ **

**Henri Hayao:** sry old username from when i was 10 haha

**Taiyou:** LOL!

**Henri Hayao:** haven't used this client since mmo days

**kazuma:** GURUGURU ATAMA

> **_[10:43:32] queen rin_ ** _ changed  _ **_Henri Hayao_ ** _ 's display name to  _ **_footstool_ **

**kumidazoi:** oh

**footstool:** WHY

**kumidazoi:** how do u do that

**footstool:** I can't even change it for 30min now D':

**guruguru atama:** should i disable namechange

**queen rin:** server settings - > members

**kazuma:** GURUGURU ATAMA

> **_[10:44:01] tokoha❀_ ** _ changed  _ **_Satoru✞Enishi_ ** _ 's display name to  _ **_enishicchi_ ** _. _

**tokoha❀:** there we are

> **_[10:44:05] kumidazoi_ ** _ changed  _ **_enishicchi_ ** _ 's display name to  _ **_SATORUPOOH._ **

**kumidazoi:** WOW U RIGHT

> **_[10:44:14] kumidazoi_ ** _ changed  _ **_SATORUPOOH_ ** _ 's display name to  _ **_enishicchi♡._ **

**kazuma:** guruguru atama

**kumidazoi:** we need to go deeper

**kazuma:** how is everyone else not stuck on this

**kumidazoi:** why are you so shocked by his legal name

**Taiyou:** LOL

**guruguru atama:** IM DISABLING NAMECHANGE

**kazuma:** who guruguru'd in your atama

> **_[10:45:10] guruguru atama_ ** _ disabled some privileges for  _ **_Shion Kiba, tokoha❀, kumidazoi, queen rin,_ ** _ and _ **_kazuma_ ** _. _
> 
> **_[10:45:16] guruguru atama_ ** _ changed their display name to  _ **_chrono_ ** _. _

**chrono:** never again

**kazuma:** this is how dictatorships start

> **_[10:45:25] Taiyou_ ** _ changed  _ **_chrono_ ** _ 's display name to  _ **_guruguru atama_ ** _. _

**kazuma:** LMCKNCJNXN SHIT

**kumidazoi:** L M F A O

**Taiyou:** :-)

**kazuma:** VIVA LA REVOLUTION

**tokoha❀:** VIVA LA FRANCE

**guruguru atama:** i have regrets


	2. the gang discovers text to speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rummylabi join! everyone is awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this is what text to speech is](https://youtu.be/BW8rhrM3W6k?t=2936)

**rummy-am:** hellow  
**rummy-am:** *hello

 **kumidazoi:** h-hewwo? hewwo?! (´｡• ω •｡`)

 **Rummy-Luna:** HI HI!! we just got done with practice ☆

 **tokoha❀:** ooooo how's the new song?? :D

 **rummy-am:** i can tell it's gonna be a hit. luna's working really hard with the choreography too!  <3

 **Rummy-Luna:** ehehe!!

 **tokoha❀:** NAISU (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

 **enishicchi♡:** I am glad to hear it. Work hard, but do remember to take breaks. Your physical wellness is of utmost importance.  
**enishicchi♡:** Why. Okazaki

 **kumidazoi:** i don't know what you mean (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **enishicchi♡:** "enishicchi♡"

 **kumidazoi:** it's cute!! you should keep it  <3

 **enishicchi♡:** ...OK

 **rummy-am:** aw thanks for caring enishiweeshie

 **Rummy-Luna:** we're in tiptop shape, satoru-san!!

 **guruguru atama:** oh hey guys

 **Shion Kiba:** welcome, RMLB! Also, greetings Enishi-san!

 **enishicchi♡:** A good evening to you as well, Kiba. I trust you're well?

 **Shion Kiba:** quite. I too assume your reassumption of your Branch Chief position has been going smoothly?

 **enishicchi♡:** Tiring, but yes. Thank you for the bouquet.

 **Shion Kiba:** It was my pleasure.

 **guruguru atama:** god it's like two grandpas on facebook

 **Shion Kiba:** shut up

 **guruguru atama:** lol u right

* * *

 

 **tokoha❀** : Enishi has been on and off typing for like  
**tokoha❀** : 3 hours

 **guruguru atama** : deadass thought mine was just glitching lol

 **tokoha❀** : Enishi please

 **enishicchi♡** : Good evening.

 **kumidazoi** : ENISHICCHIIIIIII HI BOO  
**kumidazoi** : oh look there he goes again  
**kumidazoi** : place ya bets here. is it a reply or an apology letter

 **tokoha❀** : money on apology letter

 **kumidazoi** : for what tho

 **tokoha❀** : that's the suspense!!  
**tokoha❀** : double or nothing it starts with "Sincerest apologies…"

 **enishicchi♡** : I sincerely apologize for misleading you, Chrono Shindou. I didn't intend to do such a thing, and I am humbly willing to accept any means of atonement, if any measly thing I could do would be worthy of your forgiveness.

 **tokoha❀** : close enough i'll take it

 **kumidazoi** : there him go!!

 **guruguru atama** : IT'S COOL DUDE DW >??

 **kumidazoi** : you say that but  
**kumidazoi** : he will literally do anything. don't hold back

 **tokoha❀** : can confirm

 **guruguru atama** : omg??

 **enishicchi♡:** I thank your willingness to forgive me once again, after all I have done.

 **kumidazoi** : anyway enishicchi you're JUST IN TIME because we were just talking about how annoying it is that uplads keeps happening

 **tokoha❀** : omg Kumi you gotta stop

 **guruguru atama** : is this how it is all the time

 **tokoha❀:** I mean, pretty much.

 **enishicchi♡** : Forgive me, but what is uplads?

 **kumidazoi** : nothing much how bout you!! :3c

 **enishicchi♡** : ...

 **tokoha❀:** :3c

 **enishicchi♡** : ...Don't you get tired of the same joke?

 **tokoha❀** : nope  
**tokoha❀** : at #20 we'll stage an intervention but you're still 3 away

 **kumidazoi:** I AM A GOD

* * *

 

 **kazuma:** i thought this chat was dead lol

* * *

 

 **guruguru atama:** we've been typing in it for three days

 **kazuma:** /tts listen here swirly. you wanna go. i'll give you what-for

 **kumidazoi:** OMG

 **guruguru atama:** wtF

 **kazuma:** /tts thats what i thought. binch

 **Taiyou:** kazumasan i am IN CLASS

 **kazuma:** /tts maybe that's your problem and not mine. i am not the one who goes to baby school

 **Taiyou:** I SWEAR TO GOD

 **guruguru atama:** you shouldn't swear

 **Taiyou:** you're right i'm sorry

 **kazuma:** /tts i said a what-what what, what, what-what, what, what  
**kazuma:** /tts if you can't stand the heat don't stand the up

 **guruguru atama:** STOP

 **footstool:** HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT

 **Shion Kiba:** /tts it's text to speech. i can do it too

 **kumidazoi:** godmodding--

 **tokoha❀:** /tts hewwo!?

 **kumidazoi:** /tts what's up babe nation. it's your girl kumi, and she has the power

 **guruguru atama:** S T O P

 **kumidazoi:** /tts but why is it called standing up when we're already standing  
**kumidazoi:** /tts vanguard is fake

 **guruguru atama:** how dare you

 **queen rin:** can y'all do me a favor and shut up

 **Shion Kiba:** /tts her highness decrees our silence, yet this is a revolution

 **kazuma:** /tts you cannot silence the masses. for, we are united, and you are but one

 **guruguru atama:** /tts kazuma i will dad divorce you and you will have to take care of taiyou all alone is that what you WANT

 **kazuma:** /tts babe don't leave me

 **kumidazoi:** /tts if you had generation stride, would you capture it, or just let it slip? his palms are sweaty, cards weak arms are heavy. there's vomit on his sweater already, heal damage checky

 **guruguru atama:** oh my god

 **rummy-am:** /tts "Furikaeranai de" Ano toki kimi ga oshiete kureta Ima tabidatou Jenereeshonzu! Go! Nekusuto Suteeji! Kumo wo oikake Machi wo hitorikiri aruitatte Mitsukaranakatta Haatsu

 **enishicchi♡:** /tts 3 May. Bistritz. Left Munich at 8:35 P.M, on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6:46, but train was an hour late. Buda-Pesth seems a wonderful place, from the glimpse which I got of it from the train and the little I could walk through the streets. I feared to go very far from the station, as we had arrived late and would start as near the correct time as possible. The impression I had was that we were leaving the West and entering the East; the most western of splendid bridges over the Danube, which is here of noble width and depth, took us among the traditions of Turkish rule. We left in pretty good time, and came after nightfall to Klausenburgh. Here I stopped for the night at the Hotel Royale. I had for dinner, or rather supper, a chicken done up some way with red pepper, which was very good but thirsty. (Mem. get recipe for Mina.) I asked the waiter, and he said it was called "paprika hendl," and that, as it was a national dish, I should be able to get it anywhere along the Carpathians. I found my smattering of German very useful here, indeed, I don't know how I should be able to get on without it. Having had some time at my disposal when in London, I had visited the British Museum, and made search among the books and maps in the library regarding Transylvania; it had struck me that some foreknowledge of the country could hardly fail to have some importance in dealing with a nobleman of that country. I find that the district he named is in the extreme east of the country, just on the borders of three states, Transylvania, Moldavia, and Bukovina, in the midst of the Carpathian mountains; one of the wildest and least known portions of Europe. I was not able to light on any map or work giving the exact locality of the Castle Dracula[...]

 **Taiyou:** I AM STILL IN CLASS

 **kumidazoi** : enishicchi omg

* * *

 

 **kazuma:** IS THIS THE ENTIRE NOVEL OF DRACULA  
**kazuma:** IT'S STILL GOING

 **enishicchi♡:** I didn't realize it would actually let me.  
**enishicchi♡:** I regret a lot of things.

 **kumidazoi:** IS SHE GONNA FRICK THE VAMPIRE OR NOT

* * *

 

 **guruguru atama:** still going

* * *

 

 **enishicchi♡:** I am so sorry.


End file.
